After 1993
by Iharascarl
Summary: [ficlet] Setelah 1993. Kita masih seperti ini, bercanda, bergurau, bercerita satu sama lain. [Slov-Ceko]


Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

I **do not** own any characters/places from Hetalia

After 1993 (c) Iharascarl

Warning : [ ficlet, historical fiction, typo, ooc, etc ] [ Czecho-Slovakia ] [ Czech POV ]

.

.

.

 **CzechoSlovakia** ─kita merdeka, bersama-sama.

.

.

.

1993, dulu Kita satu kedaulatan.  
1993, dulu Kita melewati semuanya bersama-sama; mendapat pengaruh komunis pada masa perang dingin, dijadikan sebagai negara boneka oleh Jerman dan Polandia untuk menyimpan pasokan senjata─ alih-alih pasokan senjata yang dipasok di wilayah kita digunakan untuk melawan Russia.  
1993, dulu kita satu, satu Negara, satu lambang dan makna bendera, satu kekuasaan, satu mata uang, satu. Satu wilayah.  
1993, itu dulu─ sejarah mencatat.  
1993, Sebelum Aku─Czecho─mengajukan beberapa pendapat. Seperti **salah satunya** adalah Praha dijadikan sebagai pusat pemerintahan, dan pendapatmu ─Slovakia─ saat itu berbeda pendapat denganku.

Dan berawal dari situ, Kita memutuskan untuk berpisah. Membangun Negara dengan wilayah masing-masing yang sebelumnya sudah ditentukan.

Kita berpisah dengan damai─ tidak ada yang namanya perang antar Negara, tidak ada pertumpahan darah, juga tidak ada rakyat yang dikorbankan. Apalagi perang dingin. Dan Aku ─sangat─ bersyukur atas hal itu. Karena Kita berdua tentu saja telah sepakat untuk menyetujuinya─ berpisah satu sama lain.

Tidak ada yang disalahkan. Aku sadar. Kau pun sama.

Tapi terkadang... Kau tahu? Aku merasa sangat egois.

Soal pembagian wilayah dan segala macam hal lainnya yang kurasa lebih menguntungkan wilayahku.

Kau tidak marah. Saat wilayah kita ─Czechoslovakia─ dibagi dengan rasio perbandingan _dua banding satu_. Yang artinya dua bagian untukku; Czecho Republik. Dan satu bagian sisanya untukmu; Slovakia. Kalau bukan karena jumlah penduduk dinegaraku lebih banyak, aku tidak akan pernah setuju dengan rasio perbandingan tersebut. Karena kita sama. Kita berjuang bersama. Dan harus mendapat jumlah yang setara pula. Sekali lagi, kalau bukan karena penduduk, aku tidak akan pernah menyetujuinya.

Dan, rasio yang sudah dipertimbangkan itu tentu saja sudah mencakup properti negara seperti; angkutan-angkutan berat, kereta api, pesawat, kas negara, cadangan emas, dan segala keperluan negara lainnya. Yang artinya, tentu saja, Aku mendapatkan bagian yang lebih banyak. Tapi kau selalu berkata padaku seperti, "Perhatikan jumlah pendudukmu. Rakyatmu jauh lebih banyak daripada rakyatku, Czech." Seolah tidak pernah bosan. Seolah kau sendiri tidak pernah merasa kesal padaku.

Lagi-lagi, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana─ saat mata uang Koruna di Czech memiliki nilai tukar yang lebih tinggi daripada Koruna di Slovakia.

Aku bodoh. Bodohnya aku karena dari situ aku baru menyadari satu hal paling penting bahwa kau ─Slovakia─ sudah terlalu baik padaku dan rakyatku.

Setidaknya, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untukmu.

Tapi... apa?

Kau juga bodoh, Slovakia─ kau selalu bilang, "Tak apa czech, Tak apa," dengan senyum tak berdosa tersungging di wajah bodohmu itu. Pembohong.

.

.

.

"Ceko, bagaimana keadaan Industri senjata milikmu, heh?"

Lihat. Aku bisa melihatnya, dia menyeringai saat mengatakan hal itu. Padahal dalam perkembangan bisnis Industri─ Akulah yang jelas-jelas lebih unggul darinya.

" _Ck_ , urusi saja keadaan industrimu sendiri, Slovakia." Aku membalas dengan nada yang terdengar sarkastis. Meskipun pada kenyataannya aku hanya bergurau.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu kesini?" Tanyanya. "Rindu padaku eh, Czech?" _Cih_ , seringai memuakkan itu masih terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Untuk apa aku menemuimu, seperti tidak ada hal lain saja yang bisa kukerjakan," Tuturku, berdusta.

"Jadi?" Dia memandangku.

"A-aku hanya ingin makan Bratislava Rolls khas negaramu itu, Slovakia"

 _Oh!_ Hei, kenapa Aku tergugup?

Slovakia menggelengkan kepalanya, lagi, dia pasti sudah bisa menebak apa mauku.

"Ceritakan padaku Czech, ada masalah?"

Aku menatapnya, aku yakin sekali dia mengartikan tatapanku seolah aku bilang _–aku-hanya-ingin-makan-Bratislava-Rolls-bersamamu-slo-va-ki-a─_ . Jelas sekali, aku bisa melihat salah satu sudut bibirnya dinaikkan. Dia memang selalu besar kepala. Pembohong. Menyebalkan.

Slovakia berdiri, tangannya terulur dihadapanku.

"Jadi, setelah makan Bratislava Rolls bersamaku kau mau menceritakan semuanya kepadaku?"

Aku diam.

"Ingin buatanku atau makan diluar, Czech?" _Dengar!_ dia sudah bertanya lagi sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya yang ia lontarkan. Tangannya belum diturunkan.

"Seingatku, kau selalu minta dimasakkan olehku─ dulu. Oh ya kau tidak bisa memasak haha" katanya lagi. Tertawa hambar.

Aku menggeram sebal sambil menerima uluran tangannya.

"Aku akui dalam hal masakan Negaramu memang lebih unggul," Ini tidak bohong. Serius. Aku serius. Masakannya memang enak.

Dia menarik lenganku dan tentu saja tubuhku terpaksa berlalu untuk mengikutinya, kurasa, ke arah ruang makan

"Baiklah, setelah makan Kau harus menceritakan semuanya─tidak terkecuali─kepadaku, Czech"

"Sepakat?" Tanyanya, dia masih menuntunku untuk mengikutinya. Dia tidak menatapku. Tapi bisa kurasakan dia sedang melirikku dari sudut ekor matanya yang bagaikan Elang tersebut.

Aku menghela nafas dalam, "Baiklah-baiklah," jawabku acuh tak acuh. Tapi tak bisa kupungkiri hatiku tengah menghangat.

Kulihat sudut bibirnya tertarik lagi keatas, dia tersenyum. Meski tidak menengok ke arahku.

 _Terimakasih, Slovakia._ Tuturku dalam hati. Langkah Kami masih terus bersuara beriringan menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

.

Fin!

.

.

.

a/n : Sumber yang saya dapat hanya berasal dari beberapa situs diInternet. Jadi, maaf banget kalau banyak yang tidak tepat, banyak kekurangan dan banyak kesalahan. Maaf bangeeeeeeeet. Sekali lagi, saya buat fict ini untuk kepuasan asupan semata saja. Abisnya, Cekoslovakia ini manis manis gula tebu, sih. Jadi tadinya mau pake judul 1992, tapi berhubung pemecahan Cekoslovakia mulai berlaku tanggal 1 Januari 1993, jadilah saya pake itu wkwk.

Bratislava Rolls : Kue khas Slovakia yang diisi dengan Poppy dan Kacang-kacangan, makanan ini sudah ada sejak abad ke-16. ( jadi, waktu Cekoslovakia masih bersatu udah ada dong, ya? ._. )

 **Sign**

 **Iharascarl**


End file.
